At present, SSDs (Solid State Drives) are becoming more popular in the consumer sector, and design of SSD controllers, especially those supporting NVMe (Non-Volatile Memory Express) protocol, have become popular.
Among current mainstream SSD controllers, 4K mapping technology is becoming more popular as well. Due to the characteristics of 4K mapping, data corresponding to a plurality of LBAs (Logical Block Addresses) may be stored on multiple physical pages.
When arranged in this way, addresses are dispersed as data written on the Nand Flash. In other words, the plurality of LBAs on one physical page are not continuous, so the same physical page may be read many times in response to different NVMe read commands when a SSD controller reads data, resulting in lower efficiency.